


want you, yes i do (bet you never knew it)

by BloodInTheFields



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, No Plot, obviously canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodInTheFields/pseuds/BloodInTheFields
Summary: The first time that Yennefer considers throwing Tissaia on a bed is in Rinde.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 15
Kudos: 213





	want you, yes i do (bet you never knew it)

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot while y'all wait for the next chapter of my WIP.

The first time that Yennefer considers throwing Tissaia on a bed is in Rinde. She's already in the mood to fuck, has prepared for the evening. And Tissaia pops up, unexpectedly. She talks about Aretuza, and Yennefer making a mess of things, and all Yennefer can think about is how much she wants to shut her up.

Tissaia is oblivious, talking away as if Yennefer is listening to a word she's saying. She only notices her waste of breaths when Yennefer approaches, a dangerous sway in her hips. "What are you doing," she asks in an almost-whisper. Yennefer thinks the confusion written all over her face is endearing. Tissaia is never one to be thrown off her game so easily so she _knows_ the affect she has on the woman.

"Instead of talking my ear off about Aretuza and how much you want me back there, why don't you scream how much you want me right here?"

Tissaia is frozen in place. This is not... Yennefer should _not_ say things like that. They don't have that kind of relationship, it's very out of place! But Yennefer leans in, Cheshire grin on her face and Tissaia has to raise her chin to stare into her eyes. "Want to fuck, Rectoress?" She emphasizes the word and watches, delighted, as Tissaia’s eyes drop to her lips for a split second.

Tissaia wants to say no. She _thinks_ no. Her entire mind is screaming _no_. Naturally, it isn’t what comes out of her mouth. "You couldn't handle me." Yennefer looks shocked for a second, then delighted. "Well then. I guess we'll see about that."

Not one to be outmatched by a brat, Tissaia knows she has to take charge. She wraps an arm around Yennefer's neck and brings her down enough to catch her carefully painted lips in a hungry kiss. She's sure that indecent moan isn't coming from her, but it does get a very physical response.

And then they're on the bed, and Tissaia doesn't even realize they've moved until her back hits the mattress and Yennefer is staring down at her. Her earlier grin is gone, replaced with a look of wonder in her eyes as she searches for something on Tissaia's face. "Well? Were you going somewhere with this," Tissaia goads her.

Yennefer almost seems hesitant, and there is no way in hell they're backtracking now so it's up to Tissaia to once again take charge by kissing her until Yennefer makes up her mind. When she does, it's glorious. She's everywhere at once, pulling at Tissaia's dress, messing up her hair, burying her face against her neck and sucking on her earlobe.

Tissaia gives her nothing and Yennefer takes it as the challenge it is to make her lose control entirely. She wants to hear those moans, she's fantasized about them long enough, heard them so many times in her dreams. She's going to make Tissaia lose her damn voice.

"Keep the outfit," Tissaia orders when Yennefer moves to undo it. "You like it then?" Tissaia nods, eyes roaming over Yennefer's body shamelessly. "Take off my dress, Yennefer, I'm getting hot in there." Oh she doesn't have to ask her twice. The blue garment is off with a wave of the hand, and Yennefer inhales sharply as Tissaia's naked body is revealed to her.

"I want that lipstick all over me, now." Oh, fuck. Tissaia being bossy even in bed doesn't come exactly as a surprise but Yennefer is shocked at how wet it makes her. She's quick to hide it, leaning down to capture a nipple in her mouth. Tissaia's hands find her hair immediately and keep her head in place, finally letting out a moan. Yennefer smiles against her skin. Yes, she wants more of that.

Yennefer wonders if Tissaia is like her, if maybe she enjoys a little pain, too. There's only one way to know really. She bites down on the nipple trapped in her mouth, just hard enough to elicit a gasp that devolves into a moan as Tissaia's hands grip her hair tighter.

Next on her list is getting Tissaia to call out her name, so Yennefer lets go of her current target to slither down Tissaia's body, kissing and licking at her feverish skin. Tissaia is writhing underneath, trying to find more friction. "I bet you look glorious when you come," Yennefer teases, her own hands pushing down Tissaia's thighs to hold them apart.

Tissaia tastes delicious and while it doesn't surprise Yennefer, it annoys her a little bit because _of course_ she does. Yennefer growls against wet folds and Tissaia has the audacity to chuckle, as if there is anything funny about what is currently being done to her. "What is it," Yennefer asks, looking up. Tissaia's hand guides her head back down immediately. "Focus, Yennefer. I don't have a lot of time."

While she wants to take her time with Tissaia, Yennefer is fairly sure the other woman will simply push her away and leave once she has to, orgasm or no. So she goes back to her ministrations, sucking and licking until she can feel Tissaia writhing, nails scraping her skull. "Fuck." It's a breathy moan, one that lets Yennefer know that she's on the right track.

"Fingers, Yennefer. Use your f--oh fuck," Tissaia groans when Yennefer doesn't let her finish her sentence. Two fingers sink into velvet heat and Yennefer marvels at the way Tissaia's back arches off the bed. She looks glorious. Immediately, she starts pumping in and out of her, mouth never too far to add to the building pressure. Tissaia is extremely responsive now, moaning and cursing, a hand still in Yennefer's hair while the other plays with her breasts. Yennefer is fascinated by the sight.

"Yennefer," Tissaia finally calls shakily, "faster. I'm--" It takes a few more seconds before Tissaia lets go and comes hard, body going rigid with Yennefer's fingers inside of her and her teeth marking the inside of her thigh. Yennefer wants to do that again. She _needs_ to do that again. The taboo of it all, the desire it brings... no orgy, no other lover will ever compare to this.

Tissaia doesn't offer to return the favor and Yennefer has half a mind to tie her to the bed, but Tissaia would probably send her flying back into her dressing table. If she wants Tissaia to come back for more, she knows she must let her leave. Reluctantly, she moves to the side to allow the Rectoress to get up from the bed. She looks flushed and Yennefer is immensely pleased to see that.

"Is this what you'd come for, then?" She knows it’s not, but teasing the other woman is too tempting. "How was I supposed to know you'd want to fuck me," Tissaia replies dryly as she adjusts her dress that has magically reappeared on her. Yennefer grins. "Touché. I guess now you know. Saves you the trouble of finding an excuse to see me the next time you want my fingers in you." Tissaia glares at her but says nothing, and Yennefer takes this as a victory.

A few seconds later and a portal opens, ready to let Tissaia through. "Do I not even get a goodbye kiss," Yennefer taunts, faking a pout. She's certain that Tissaia will ignore her, so she's in fact extremely surprised when Tissaia grabs her ankle and pulls her close until she's standing between Yennefer's legs. Her hands grab Yennefer's head and she kisses her hungrily, tasting herself on Yennefer's tongue. This is without a doubt the hottest thing Yennefer has ever experienced and oh, how she needs to get herself off right this instant. With a parting lick at her upper lip, Tissaia steps back, a glint in her eyes that almost convinces Yennefer to follow her through that portal. "Be careful, Yennefer. Or the next time we meet might be under much less... _pleasant_ circumstances." And then she's gone, leaving a dazed Yennefer to stare into space where the portal once was.


End file.
